Except for Franky
by TulipMonster
Summary: Mini has a disorder and she needs help. Who will be there for her when no one seems to care? Series fic, Work in progress.
1. It's not a disorder

Hi everyone! This is a series fic; not sure how long it will be, let's see. I don't have a computer at the moment so I can't make no guarantees as to when new chapters will be up, but I promise to try my hardest to make them regular. Anyway, please review, they make me feel loved, and I hope you enjoy! Xo

* * *

><p>She told herself that it was the drugs that made her do this, and then when they weren't an excuse anymore, when she hadn't touched any in days, it was stress; it was nerves. She'd used every excuse in the book and then some, always a new reason that this wasn't a disorder: it was just that day, that reason.<p>

"Liv and I had a fight"

"I broke up with (boyfriend of the week) last night; I should have known I'd be too upset to eat"

"I drank too much"

"I'm just stressed for exams; there's really no problem, I'm perfectly fine"

Her friends seemed fine with her excuses, probably less for the reason that they understood and more for the reason that they weren't really her friends; they just pretended to be and it suited Mini fine.

Except for Franky.

Franky must have either been her only true friend or a guardian angel, maybe both; either way she always seemed to be there, rubbing Mini's back as she sat on her knees with her head in a toilet, coughing and trying to come up with yet another excuse. Mini wondered if she'd always known she was this pathetic, or if it took meeting someone as perfect as Franky to realise it. She thought it might be good for her to really think about it, explore the idea, but she prefers not to think about the way she was before her angel cam to save her; the heart beating in her chest had been about as pretty as the contents of the ceramic bowl before her.

The urge to cry suddenly pressed itself onto her but she held the tears back, sniffling sadly like a small child as Franky cleaned her up, tried to get her presentable to take her home.

"Mini…" _Oh god, here we go again._

"Mini I'm worried about you, this... it isn't right. You shouldn't feel the need to do this to yourself. You're beautiful as you are, really beautiful". Big brown eyes stared at her kindly, Franky rubbing her arms soothingly, trying to be there for her. Then she looked in the mirror and any sense of hope and security shattered.

It was distorted; not a real mirror of course, this wasn't a _high end _type of place, instead it was just shiny metal, the type you had to be centimetres away from in order to see yourself with any type of clarity, that didn't matter to Mini however.

Mini saw streaky mascara running down her face from earlier, blotchy cheeks and a terrible overbite. Continuing her scrutiny she added raggedy hair and fishbowl eyes to the list of things she didn't like, looked again and added a double chin and copious amounts of baby fat to the list. Countless other things caught her eye; the big hickey the last boyfriend had left, I scar on her right index finger and some cellulite on the backs of her thighs. Chipped nail polish, too-skinny ankles and ugly feet also made the list, just after flabby arms and man-hands.

She was a complete fucking mess, and Franky was, while perfect and lovely, a complete, flat-out, bullshitting liar.

Mini pulled herself up, ignoring the way her body protested movement; it's been overworked and under fed for too long and she knows it, but there are no other options for her, you need to make sacrifices sometimes, and this was one of those times.

Franky stared at her in frustration, balling her hands into little fist and rising with her. "Mini, this isn't healthy; throwing up everything you eat. You're sick! Why can't you see it? Just let me help you."

Using her most derisive tone, Mini turned and examined herself in the not-mirror, "Franky… honestly what would you know? I can't expect someone like _you_ to understand something like this" and with that she turned and walked out the door, trying not to picture the look on Franky's face as she hurt her once again, leaving her on the floor of the manky bathroom, alone once again.


	2. Large chocolate Sundae death

**This little piece is dedicated to Kourion, whose review was amazing! Thank you so much; that was the longest review I have received, I just love that you read my story and then wanted to talk to me about it. How fantastic! Anyway everyone else: Enjoy this and please, review! Your words make my day. Seriously.**

* * *

><p>"Hi"<p>

Liv practically dropped her lunch tray onto the table, and then sat herself at it with about as much force and not a lot of grace at all. Mini sighed; last night was horrible and now she was hung-over, irritable and hadn't seen Franky all day. Not a good time for Liv to come push her buttons then.

As she sat, clacking her nails on the cheap plastic tabletop, she watched slightly horrified as Liv began to guzzle down a LARGE hamburger with all the fixings, the biggest amount of fries she'd seen on one plate, a coke large enough to drown in and some sort of large sundae death by chocolate fudge. _Why is she sitting here and what will it take to make her piss off? _ Mini rapped her nails all the harder on the table, mentally willing Liv to realise she wasn't welcome and go fatten herself up elsewhere.

No such luck.

"Mm… this is good Mins. Do you want some?"

_Oh god, the thought alone made her want to vomit. Maybe next time she's desperate she'll try to remember the disgusting sight before her. _"Oh, no thanks Liv, just sitting here waiting for Franky, not feeling that hungry either". _Especially not now._

"You're missing out, believe me. The chips are great, want some? I have plenty"

"I can see that; and again, no thank you Liv; I'm not hungry"

At this Liv's face immediately changed; she swallowed her mouthful, pushed her tray to the side and eyed Mini with a serious look on her face. Mini might have squirmed a little.

Might.

"Okay look Mini, just cut the crap. You aren't eating; you're going to make yourself sick"

"I don't see what that has to do with you, Liv" Mini was feeling pretty affronted, but she could deal with this; she'd just let it go for now.

"Believe me Mini, I feel that exact same way; I don't give a fuck what you do with yourself. It's Franky though"

"Franky? What's Franky?"

"She's worried about you, came running into my house this morning fretting and fussing about you and a disagreement that you two supposedly had. I tried to tell her to shove it, yeah, but she just wouldn't leave it alone. You know what she's like: dramatic and emotional. It's getting a bit old"

That got a rise out of Mini.

"Fuck you Liv! I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get your head out of your arse before you suffocate"

"Mini, what? I didn't even say anythi-"

"Yes you did. Why are you over here anyway Liv? You said so yourself that you don't care; why didn't you just leave it? I can't believe you'd try to confront me over this, we're hardly even friends again, and you think that you can go and pull something like this? That's fucked up"

"Hardly even friends? Are you kidding me Mini? I put myself on the line for you to try and make this right. Then you carry on like this. You're the one with the problem; I'm just trying to help you because you're too foolish to help yourself"

"Well don't bother, we're done"

And with that Mini got up, waltzing away in her high heels, caught between anger at being called by Liv and some other unknown feeling to do with the fact that Franky cared.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC xo<strong>


	3. Looking like a troll

**I'm trying to get a few entries in before I go home, to smother my guilt of not having a computer and therefore having no way of updating regularly. I just want you guys to like me!**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Mini was angry; no, she was downright pissed. She was going to make a flamethrower and burn Liv's shitty blue hair right off her ugly head. How dare she? What made her think that she even had something close to resembling the right? She was nothing but a cow.<p>

Mini stormed into her house and up to her room, slamming doors and punching walls in the process. She faintly heard her mother prattling on; probably about making sure she stayed in shape. Could anyone blame her for being the way she is? Look at what she was given as a role model; look at the idiot that gave birth to her!

Throughout this exceedingly violent rant Mini thought about Franky, and decided not to note the fact that, despite Franky being the one to have instigated this entire thing, she was somehow absolutely not to blame for what had happened. Perhaps this was because Mini knew that Franky only had her best interests at heart; most likely it was because Mini adored that girl like she did no other, not even Nick had held anything even close to the flame she held for Franky.

Mini collapsed onto her bed, holding her hands over her eyes and breathing out angrily. _What the bloody hell was she supposed to do now?_

* * *

><p>Franky groaned in frustration pulling her hair and staring at Liv in exasperation.<p>

"Don't do that; you'll end up looking like a troll"

"Fuck off Liv. What the hell did you say to her to cause a reaction like that?"

Liv had the nerve to laugh at that. _ Jesus Christ, Franky was going to KILL her!_

"Relax Franks, she'll be fine. This sort of thing always sorts itself out; she'll have forgotten all about it in a week"

For some reason that didn't sounds right to Franky. Something was horribly wrong.

Mini was important to her, really important. After they had all gotten over the initial bumpy start she became a true friend; her best friend. Franky loved Grace, but Grace had Rich. Mini was the one who was there for her always.

Returning to Bristol, it became apparent that Matty had no intention of changing for Franky, that he enjoyed collecting hearts the way that one might collect porcelain dolls: You found one you liked the look of, displayed it proudly, yet when you got tired of it you found another to take its place (though you kept the older one, just because you could). Matty hasn't found his perfect porcelain doll yet; Franky was far too fragile; too easy to break.

And when the cracks started to show on her skin, when she cried on her own and pretending she was fine around the others, Mini was there for her. Mini knew because she had been through the same thing with Nick, she knew what it was like to want and hope and try but never get what it was that you wanted. She held Franky when she broke down, whispering in her ear that things would get better; there was more to discover and experience; someone who was perfect for her yet.

Franky wasn't sure of that though. It seemed that Mini was the only one who looked out for her in any way other than generally detached and generic.

That was why Franky had to do this; had to show Mini that what she was was wrong to treat herself like this. She meant too much to Franky, Franky need her here.

She'd just have to find a way to show her.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC xo<strong>


	4. I miss my friend

**I'm the most horrible monster ever, not updating for so long. Went to the library to work on the story and the librarian literally wanted to charger me $2.50 for 15 minutes of "word processing", yet the annoying gangsta kids were allowed to YouTube their gangsta music and play it as loud as they liked. The injustice! However I now have a plan. It won't be long folks, my deepest apologies. Enjoy and please, review! Xo**

The cold sterile wall of the toilet cubicle calmed Mini somewhat, grounded her in the face of all the mess that resembled her life. She couldn't believe it, it seemed everyone was out to get her this week; first Liv, now Grace. She sighed, blinking up at the ceiling to avoid the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. She wouldn't cry, screw all the people who thought they knew her; Liv obviously has a superiority complex and can't handle Mini; Grace is just paying her back for all that she herself did in the past. She was trying to be different. It wasn't really working however and well, J_esus Christ! _She had problems of her own; they could all go fuck themselves.

The bathroom door opened and Mini prepared herself for more of Grace, a soothing teacher, _Liv_… who ever. She immediately recognised the voice though, and it was none of those people; it was Franky, come to save her, _yet again_.

"Mini, are you okay?"

She sniffled pathetically and smacked her head against the stall wall. "Go away Franky. Can't a girl have a little peace?"

"What happened? I'm so sorry I wasn't there? Who…"

"Franky! Go away! How many times do I have to say it for you to get the hint?"

"No fuck you Mini! You'll listen to me for once; I'm sick of you acting the way you've been acting. It's like I don't even know you anymore! Why are you like this? What made you change your mind about me?"

"Nothing made me change my mind about you Franky. I couldn't change my mind if I tried"

"Well you mightn't have changed your mind, but you have changed Mini. I miss my friend"

"Franky please-"

"Mini, Come on! Be straight with me here!"

Silence

The tears had started to flow freely now. Mini was losing the one person she had; the only one she needed. This had to stop.

The problem was, she didn't know how.

"Franky, You… You're all I have. I need you. But right now I just need to be alone"

When Mini heard her footsteps and the door close behind her, she didn't know if she should feel relieved or just… sad.

**TBC**

**Just a quick one lads. Another one hopefully coming right up! Xo please review**


	5. Yes, thank you Rich

**Okay we're charging through now. Please – enjoy and review. Xo**

**P.S. Quick question- Who would you most like to help the girls along?  
>A) Franky's dads, Geoff and Jeff?<br>B) Alo  
>C) Liv's sister, Maude?<br>D) TOXIC BOB? Let me know, I can make it happen!**

Coming home from school, Franky collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling for an inconceivable amount of time, letting her thoughts flow freely yet not thinking about anything in particular.

Mini… Franky had no idea what to do about that girl.

She lay there a while longer, thinking about the good times she and Mini had shared together; thinking about all the times that Mini had been there for her, all the times that she had felt the _necessity_ to be there for Mini. What did it all mean? Franky didn't have friends before Bristol, not even casual friends. She had no idea how to have a best friend or how to help her.

She was interrupted from her thoughts at the opening of her door. She threw a glance to the window; it was already dark.

"Franky! You were supposed to meet us an hour ago!" Ah, Grace. Franky didn't know how to feel about her now. The loyalty she had for Mini froze her up and she could do nothing but stare.

Grace glanced at Alo and Rich who had followed her into the room, both of which simply sat down with a shrug. Seemed she was alone.

She shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Franky, who just stared on, waiting for an explanation.

"Franky, I know you're probably upset with me over the… incident today, but really there's nothing to worry about at all. I apologised to Mini earlier, right, Rich?"

Rich made a non-committal noise of disinterest and she sighed.

"Honestly, I was just so frustrated with school and my father. I didn't mean to take it out on her; I over-reacted. She knows I'm sorry. Surely you'll forgive me too…"

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she was losing all of her friends; that she was more skeleton than human", Grace looked really uncomfortable now, she squirmed where she stood and an unbecoming blush had spread over her cheeks. "I really didn't mean what I had said though; I would never mean to upset anyone. You know that right?"

Franky gave a slight nod but remained silent, processing what she had been told. _That explained why she was so upset._

Alo cleared his throat and Franky almost jumped; he'd been so quiet, very unlike himself. He moved over and sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his own and squeezing gently.

"Franky, please don't take this the wrong way, but it has me curious you see. You seem to be taking a lot of interest in this situation"

"A little too much interest"

"Yes, _Thankyou_ Rich"

Rich rolled his eyes.

"Franky, this seems to mean a lot to you. I don't mean to be blunt, but is something going on with you and Mini?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Well, just… you defend her so often. You always have. It's almost like you love her"

"I do love her. She's my best friend" Now Franky really was confused.

Rich had to laugh at that. "Franky, you're so innocent we forget sometimes. But he didn't mean it like that. More than friends Franky, Do you love her?"

She paused to think, considering her emotions and feelings. Did she love Mini? How was she supposed to know? What will she do if she does?

Alo patted her on the hand, bringing her back into the moment and she jumped up, looking bewildered.

"I don't know. I have to go"

And with that she left, leaving three very confused friends in her wake.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Wrapped in her red coat

_The best news ever! My boyfriend bought me a laptop for my birthday two months early! I'm absolutely ecstatic. And now I can finally post more often. The only thing I'll be able to blame now is my brain. Anyway, sixth chapter, I hope that you enjoy it_

_._

Mini stirred from the dream she was having, reluctant to open her eyes in order to find out what had woken her. She frowned when she heard a tapping noise on the other side of the room and lifted her eye mask in order to scan her surroundings for the culprit.

The tapping noise sounded again and Mini's eyes were drawn to the window. Ah of course, Mini wondered who could be outside. Probably Ryder; he seemed to think that her dancing with him one night meant that she was interested in a tumble in the hay. Mini rolled her eyes as she made her way across the room and wrenched the window up in order to shove her head through and tell Ryder to piss the hell off.

Just as she opened her mouth her brain caught up with her and she found herself staring open mouthed at none other than Franky. The other girl gazed up at her with unwavering brown eyes, wrapped in her red coat and almost swaying the strong wind. Moments passed until Mini came back to herself and took a deep breath before going down the stairs in order to let Franky in from the cold.

.

Back in her room neither said a word, Franky looking so confused and torn that Mini's heart broke for her; she wanted nothing more than to pull the other girl into her arms in order to comfort and reassure her but she didn't. Instead she just stood facing Franky, not saying a word and waiting for the other to let her know exactly why she was here tonight, and here so late.

.

Franky could hardly look at Mini now that she'd all but forced her way in. These new feelings truly confused her; she had only just begun to make proper friends and now she was falling in love? It was confusing and made absolutely no sense to her. Before Bristol she had hardly any emotions; certainly no pleasant ones. How could she even begin to identify what she was feeling? And why the hell was she here in the middle of the night, dragging Mini into her problems when it was quite obvious that Mini had plenty of her own problems?

The window was still open and the breeze filtered through to dance around them, Mini's night dress and hair fluttering and Franky eyes closed tightly. Mini had no idea why Franky was here but it didn't matter, perhaps it was time to sleep.

And with that Mini pulled back the sheets and then shuffled until she was against the wall, holding the blanket open in an invitation for Franky. Moments passed with neither of them moving until finally Franky moved. Taking off her coat and boots and sliding into the warm sheets beside Mini.

.

That was how Franky ended up in Mini's bed without saying a word, and when Mini woke up alone, she found she was all too surprised.

End.

_._

_Hope you liked it x _


	7. Mouthful of Burger

_Hi everyone! Another update, i hope the twitter bit i did makes sense. my 'at symbols wouldnt stay :(. there's only one or two left. I hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think x_

.

She hadn't seen Franky since that night and the others didn't seem very forthcoming with her wellbeing or whereabouts. Grace was all smiled but steadfastly refusing to get involved whilst Rich shook his head and smirks as though he knew something that Mini didn't. Alo seemed to be… sympathetic but when asked would only put his hand on her shoulder and give her bullshit pieces of wisdom like- "give it time".

And while Mini wanted more than anything to be able to see Franky and speak to her properly, at the same time she was relieved. This was too much; she was finally starting to realise just how bad her habits were and how they were affecting her entire life; just thinking about Franky and all the issues that surrounded them exhausted her. She should have more energy for the person that she loved.

So with that thought she picked up her phone and called Alo.

"Alo Alo Alo!"

"Fancy going for a burger, Farm boy?"

.

Franky was stalking Mini's twitter and she knew it yet couldn't bring herself to feel too embarrassed about it or actually do anything about it. Alo had just updated an adorable photo of Mini, mouthful of burger and viciously trying to get at the camera. Below it were all of her threats of what would occur should Alo refuse to delete the picture.

Smiling Franky went back up to the photo, thinking that a mouthful was a good look on Mini.

"That's the face of a girl in love I'd have to say" her father Geoff said, making his way into the lounge room with a basket full of clothes to iron.

"Who, Mini?" Franky turned back to the photo to examine it further. _Mini and who? Surely she and Alo hadn't…_

"No, I didn't mean Mini, Love. I meant you"

Seeing Franky's confusion and concern he gave up on his ironing and took a seat.

"I can see you're worried and I'm guessing it's because you've never felt this way before, but honey its completely natural. You need to just remember to be true to yourself and what you feel"

"I'm not so sure dad. It's complicated; everyone wants to have their say and Mini is so sick. I tried with Matty and I just didn't feel a thing"

"Perhaps he's just not your type?"

"Oh"

Franky turned to look at the screen, Mini there, eyes sparkling and face alight with joy.

"Perhaps"

.

Later that night Mini sat at her laptop reading all of the comments on that dreadful picture, laughing to herself at the lunacy her friends displayed:

**thatskiny_B  
><strong>_alo_alo_alo_alo - _Delete it now! Or face death. Urgh! Fuck you farm boy!

**alo_alo_alo_alo  
><strong>_thatskinny_B _– Come on now Minerva, it's all a bit of fun isn't it?

**thatskinny_B  
><strong>_alo_alo_alo_alo _– STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**Psychonaut93  
><strong>_alo_alo_alo_alo _– Alo she will kill you mate… I can't wait

**theamazinggracy  
><strong>_thatskinny_B Psychonaut93_ – Nice pic Mini 3 Rich you stay out of this.

**Psychonaut93  
><strong>_theamazinggracy _– we're not married remember. I don't have to do as you say

**theamazinggracy  
><strong>_Psychonaut93 _– Yes you do!

**thatskinny_B  
><strong>_Psychonaut93 _– Yes you do!

**alo_alo_alo_alo  
><strong>wow

**theshameofitall  
><strong>_thatskinny_B _– nice pic I am impressed

**thatskinny_B  
><strong>_theshameofitall _– Thanks Liv :)

**levantheman  
><strong>_thatskinny_B _– Looking hot babes. You know what I liiiiikkkkee!

**Thatskinny_B  
><strong>_levantheman _– Fuck off dickhead!

Mini smiled scrolling up and down the page until something came up at the bottom that caught her eye:

**Franky_Fitz  
><strong>absolutely beautiful

And for once when Mini scrolled back up to look at the picture once more, she thought she might just see what Franky saw.


	8. What the hell was she going to wear?

_Hi everyone, this one takes place a few weeks after the previous chapter, thank you to everyone so far for your reviews. One of you suggested that I should write more in each chapter, and I agree, however I am new to this so please bear with me while I establish myself as it were; I did try to make this a bit longer as a bit of a sweetener. If you wouldn't mind, please let me know what you think. Cheers!_

_._

Mini looked around the cavernous store that was Top Shop and sighed, half an hour left and then her shift was finally. She had to admit that trawling through the store readjusting hangers wasn't exactly her idea of career fulfilment but the staff discounts were amazing and her shrink had recommended that she find a few activities to invest her time in; had said that it would help her to think more often about other things and less about the slave-demon that food had become to her.

Though really, the only thing she really thought about these days was Franky. At work she would examine all of the clothes; thinking of which would suit the other girl and which would renew her screaming about _Barbie dolls and bimbos_ or whatever. There were a few nice items that Mini was thinking of purchasing for the other girl, hesitating only in the fact that she wasn't sure where she stood with Franky anymore.

She huffed out a breath and spun on the spot, annoyed at herself for obsessing over the other girl once again and getting lost in these thoughts and ideas that she really didn't think she should be concentrating on.

"Ahoy there!" Mini turned to see Liv dancing her way toward her, attracting all sorts of strange looks and she laughed to herself, thinking about the fact that this shock value was what she used to value the most in Liv and now what she had learnt to truly appreciate was her down-to-earth honesty and her no-bullshit attitude. The other girl was finally in front of Mini and they greeted each other with a half hug and a kiss on the temple to Mini, love Liv.

"Party tonight, Nick's place. What sort of bullshit sex-on-legs outfit are you going to appear in?"

"Nothing Liv, I don't think.."

"Oh! That'll definitely cause a major stir. All the men will fall for your whims, Mini McGuinness!"

"Shut up, wanker. I just meant that I don't think I'll go along. Might have a quiet one"

"You're full of shit these days Mins. Besides Alo promised that if you didn't at least let him get you half stoned off your head than he would rock up to yours and kidnap you for eternity"

"Right". The ridiculousness of the statement made her want to laugh, and although she tried to hold back, Liv saw just a hint of a smile on her face she knew she had won this round.

"Excellent. I will see you tonight gorgeous" she said with a wink and with that she ran from the store, cackling in a way that made Mini think she should ban her from visiting before she got Mini fired.

Once Liv was out of sight Mini turned and examined the racks with renewed vigour.

_What the hell was she going to wear?_

.

Franky examined her Bow tie; unsure if even worked with the rest of her retarded outfit, certain that at the very least it wasn't straight. Yanking it off and throwing it on the floor she jumped surprised when there was a pounding on her door.

"Come in"

In waltzed Alo, looking dapper as ever in some valet/porn star get up, wearing a massive smile on his face. The things that that boy could pull off never failed to amaze Franky.

"So Frankster… Plans for the night?"

"Just have a good time with friends, Alo, the usual"

"Mini will be here tonight"

At Franky's obvious pause he carried on. "You should really take a chance you know. You'll be surprised. It'll change you and send you into a whole other world"

"Alo. Not tonight alright. I'm just… I'm just not sure okay"

She turned to meet his eyes and was thrown off by the sadness that she saw in them.

"Yeah okay. You ready?"

Franky nodded and they closed the door behind them, leaving a crumpled bow tie lying on the floor.

.

If Franky wasn't sure how she felt about Mini before than now she could definitely add jealousy to the list. _Everyone_ wanted to dance with that girl; she was like brilliant shining lights in the middle of the countryside. People were just drawn to her, Franky included, though she didn't approach Mini, preferring instead to watch from a distance, enthralled at the beauty radiating from the girl; enthralled by Mini herself.

She felt someone standing just behind her so she jerked her head swiftly to the side, meeting the eyes of Matty Levan.

"Hey Franky"

"Hi"

"Listen Franky, I just wanted to say that… well…"

"Hey everyone" Franky whipped her head around to see Mini standing there, smiling at them though it didn't reach her eyes and looked behind her to see the boy she'd left behind on the dance floor, arms raised, looking like a martyr. _The poor thing._

Matty's expression swiftly changed when he realised that he would not be able to speak to Franky alone tonight. He sneered at Mini and the threw a glance Franky's way, looking at her as though she was simply a piece of dirt before he stormed away, leaving Franky feeling cold and useless; a swift reminder of how she had felt after the summer.

She stood staring at the space that Matty had recently vacated before she heard Mini's voice behind her.

"I always meant what I had said; You do deserve better"

Franky took a breath at that, thought about talks of discovered love and taking risks with amazing results and turned to smile at Mini.

"Fancy a walk to the swings?"

.

Mini's canary yellow stilettoes hung from the chain of her swing, gaining momentum and then being dragged back down with a clunk to the rest of the world. Franky watched them from the corner of her eye as she wracked her brain, trying desperately to think of something to say, finally settling on a pathetic:

"How have you been?", but Mini must have remembered how hard it was for Franky to converse like _normal_ people because she simply smiled and began to talk about working at Hot Topic and how it was fun, regardless of how stupid it sounded.

Franky laughed as Mini regaled her with stories about serving less than desirable customers; especially the one occasion where a customer farted and it stunk so badly she could hardly breathe yet she had to stand there, smile and try not to noticeably gag.

With the tension successfully broken they sat for some time in companionable silence until Franky heard Mini quietly say, "My visits to the psychiatrist are going well. I've been feeling a lot better lately"

Franky turned her head to look directly at Mini, noting that she blushed and looked away around the same time, a breeze picking up her hair and making it dance around her shoulders while it simply sent a chill straight through Franky.

This is what she had wanted; for Mini to get better. But suddenly she was scared. Perhaps once Mini was better she would leave Franky behind; go off to find new friends who weren't as fucked up as they both were.

She took a deep breath and then she took a risk, swinging her swing to the side, wide enough to grasp Mini's hand lightly in her own. The other girl looked up to meet her eyes and they smiled lightly at each other; a moment that was simply their own.

Franky ran her own fingers along the elegant ones between them and thought of how right this moment seemed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" She whispered, and they spent the rest of the night there, holding hands in the cool breeze.

.


	9. A Camel

Not going to lie to everyone, I'm sure you've noticed that I am absolutely stuck on this story. I thought that I loved it but I read back through it recently and suddenly I'm not so sure… Regardless I'll try to persevere and turn it into something tolerable for you guys.

Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys keep me from smacking my head against the wall x

.

"You need to get out, right fucking now!"

The others were studiously ignoring Mini's screeching; playing dress ups in Hot Topic was possibly the best idea that Rich had ever had, which was funny considering that he and Grace had disappeared to god knows where quite a while ago and were missing out on all the fun.

Franky looked on as Mini frantically raced around picking up clothes and accessories as Liv raced by, followed by Alo, both screaming at the top of their lungs about killer robots. Grace and Rich reappeared covered in aluminium foil and promptly chased the other two out of the store. Well there you go.

Mini sighed and dropped all the clothing back onto the floor, except for a purple bag which she threw at the wall, falling to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Thank god, I thought they'd never leave. Look at all this mess!"

"You know they'll be back" Franky was chuckling to herself as she picked up the discarded clothing to make a large pile on the service desk.

"It's not funny you know" Mini stated, both sending pretend dirty looks to each other until Mini couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter, the sound of which making Franky's heart sing.

Grace ran by singing Last Friday Night and Mini couldn't help but scowl at her lovesick, crazy friend.

"They are retarded. I seriously thought they went out the back to snog, not to deprive me of wrapping my lunch for the rest of my life!"

"Snogging, hey? Not such a bad idea" Franky grinned, moving forwards and grabbing Mini by the collar of her shirt in order to drag her in for a kiss. Mini's eyes fluttered shut and she brought her hands up to run through Franky's hair, marvelling at how soft it was and at the small sounds that escaped Franky every time she moved her hand just so.

A low whistle sounded and the both parted in order to discover who had seen them, finding Alo standing there, huge grin on his face before he turned and made his way to the door.

"Lads, ladies, I say that we move on from this cavern. Beer awaits us. To the Pub!" turning back to them, Alo sent a wink their way before running off down the street, quickly followed by the others on their quest for something more exciting than Mini's six hour shift.

Seeing that Franky was still looking toward the door Mini leant in, placing a lingering kiss on Franky's neck, just behind her ear.

"That tickles"

Mini smiled continuing in her neck kissing, only interrupted by the soft sounds of Franky murmuring her name.

"What is it Franky?"

"Will you go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

Mini pulled away and smiled, beginning to sort the mountain of clothes.

"Of course I will Franks. We'll go wherever you want.

.

"A Camel?"

Franky nods and smiles, turning to look down the bus at the other passengers; some of them stared back so she smiled before turning back to the beautiful blonde who sat beside her with the most incredulous expression on her face.

"Yes Mini, a camel. Will that be a problem?"

Mini let out a breath and turned her head to stare at the space in front of her.

"No, I don't suppose it will"

The continued in silence for a while, the children a few seats behind them argues quietly and the bearded man across the way held tightly to the box in his arms as the bus jostled them along the busy road, holding on hand out to hold himself steady as the bumps came. Franky stared in wonder at the box.

What could be so precious?

She was distracted from her thoughts by Mini's quiet voice.

"I've never actually seen a camel before. Only in pictures"

Franky turned to smile at the girl beside her who tentatively smiled back before elbowing Franky in the ribs and then leaning into her, rolling her eyes as she turned to stare out the window at the dark angry clouds.

Franky realised that she didn't have to hold tightly to what she thought was precious.

It was sitting right there beside her.

.

"So when shall it be official?"

"You'll have to be more specific, Alo"

Currently Franky was in Toxic Bob's shop with Alo and Rich, flicking absently through the cds, occasionally pulling out the cover art that caught her eye while Alo stood behind her, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling.

Rich had gown off to do… whatever it was that he did while here.

"You know- you and Mini"

"What do you mean?"

Alo rolled his eyes and looked at Franky, who was still flicking through the cds idly. Alo himself had given up on flicking through the racks a long time ago. Even so, he'd probably touched every cd in this store twenty times.

He grinned to himself. That sounded a bit porny.

"Franks, don't be stupid. You know what I mean. You'll ask her to be your own, she'll fall into your arms…"

"You'll be the lamest most clichéd person ever…"

Alo laughed, finally dropping his arms and moving to wrap them around Franky from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder and looking at the cd she'd taken an interest in; a gorgeous blonde in a forrest, incidently.

"I love you Franky, and Mini is just lovely. You both deserve someone special"

"I love you too Alo, but I'm not sure it's like that"

Alo pulled away as Rich returned, brown bag of cds in hand.

"Sure Franky, it's not like that, and I'm secretly in love with Rich. Let's go!"

Rich shot her a bewildered look, following Alo out the door and to the van, the redhead shout about victory and freedom the entire time.

Franky stood stock still, staring at nothing as she thought about what Alo had said.

Was it really like that?

"Hey girl"

She turned to see Toxic Bob observing her, amused expression on his face

"I think your friends are leaving"

She turned her head to see the van pulling away, Rich leaning out the window to signal the rock sign at a gobsmacked Franky.

She quickly chucked the Forrest Blonde cd back into the rack before dashing out the door and after the van, Toxic Bob's laughter following her on the way out.

.

Second last one. Last chapter up soon!


End file.
